Marriage is never the Happy Ending
by spoiledfashionista
Summary: “Why do you love him?”he asked her desperately,his question half cracked with the emotion in his voice.“Because he’s my husband”Hera replied automatically.“ Yes, I know. But why do you love him?” he asked again and Hera couldn’t speak at all.


Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology. Or Norse Mythology. Or any particular good reading material. Which sucks for me.

Oh and please refrain from imagining Zeus and all the other Gods as "old" in appearances. No, they don't have beards and wrinkles and all that stuff. Ew. Because, seriously, how are they supposed to be getting it _on_ when they look like that? So, in my version, Zeus and the others are smexy as hell.

Think Zac Efron! Think Robert Pattinson!Think Joe Jonas! Or Johnny depp. Or Orlando Bloom. Or Jude Law or …-rants on and on about hot guys tweens and teens would like-yeah, you get the picture.

Summary: " Why do you love him?" he asked her desperately, his question half cracked with the emotion in his voice. "Because he's my husband" Hera replied automatically. " Yes, I know. But why do you love him?" he asked again and Hera couldn't seem to find any more excuses. OCxHeraxZeus

----------o------------------

" You must stop", Hera mumbled as they sat near the Olympian garden that Dionysus always tended to so well. It was spring and it seemed like all the other immortals were with the humans below-in disguise, of course-to mingle out of curiosity and amusement. Although, when it came to her husband, he always became a bit _too_ curious for her own liking.

Which was why, on this fine day, Hera had opted to ignore her other sister's pleas and just decided to stay on Mount Olympus like a good Queen should. Hestia and Demeter didn't mind in the end. It was expected of Hera after all. And sometimes, just _sometimes_, Hera would wonder if they even cared at all.

" I'm serious" , her tone began in warning as she saw her companion playfully tug at the golden ringlets that cascaded down her arms elegantly. She slapped the hand away harshly when it wouldn't comply.

"I like it when you're feisty" the owner of the said hand chuckled and Hera's emerald eyes glared at ruby ones.

And it was a curious thing, to have eyes the color of blood stare back at you, Hera mused. They were dangerous and yet she couldn't help but feel allured by the strangeness it held. It was a very bad combination. Especially when it came from someone as deadly as Loki.

Loki for his part had been a part of the past few month's topic there in Olympus. After all, it wasn't everyday that Zeus came home with a man in tow. And for a while, Hera feared that it would like Ganymede all over again when Hera had to angrily dispel all disgusting rumors about Zeus's new found sexuality and insist that the lad was only there as a replacement for their daughter Hebe as their cupbearer.

But Zeus had explained that Loki was actually a _giant_—though how that can be, Hera couldn't quite see since his height was pretty normal to her-and he was to stay there for as long as he liked as he was to be Zeus's guest and he was _charming_ and _funny_ and _immortal_, and _wouldn't he just fit so perfectly with them?_

All the other immortals seemed to think so and embraced the man like a long lost sibling, especially the women and most especially Aphrodite for Loki was indeed charming and _oh-so-handsome_ that his looks even rivaled Apollo's but the god of truth didn't mind, oh not at all. Because he was also cunning and strong and it didn't hurt that Apollo practically found himself a sort of wingman in Loki.

Hera couldn't believe them at first. How could they easily accept a stranger just like that?They don't even know where he came from and how in the underworld did he just oh-so-coincidentally met Zeus?

Yet, no matter how many times Hera voiced her opinion, Zeus would only laugh and kiss her temple and attempt to ease her uneasiness down with another ambrosia. In the end, however, she came to give in.

Not that she would let her guard down. Because something, just _something_ about Loki made her feel suspicious. Somewhere at the back of her mind, particularly when she found herself looking at his ruby eyes, screamed at her to be wary of the immortal giant no matter how much he flattered her ever since he noticed that this particular Goddess wasn't giving him enough attention as he would like. Never mind the fact that she was married after all.

" But I also like how you get to be so quiet" Loki grinned at her, showing his glistening perfectly white teeth as he moved closer to her like a lion would to its prey. Like any predator would instill fear into their victim's heart. " This way, nobody can disturb us, my love" he whispered so huskily that it sent shivers down to Hera's spine.

In the next second, Hera jumped up from her sitting position when she saw Loki's hand reach for a place on her body that was most definitely not welcome. Any touch from him wasn't welcome. " How dare you!" she hissed, shaking her head and slowly backing away. To her horror, he stood up as well and with every back step she took, he purposefully strode forward, effectively closing the distance she tried between them. " Don't think that Zeus won't hear about this! And stay back, I'm warning you!" she screeched by this time, relieved that Loki decided to listen to her command.

He cocked his head to the side as if contemplating her. And he smirked a feral smirk at her.

" We both know that those are empty threats, Hera" he breathed with a low laugh," Yes, we both know, don't we, that Zeus would prefer to believe me instead of you. He wouldn't put it past you to make him jealous, won't he?" and he took another step forward while Hera was now shaking her head and yet their eyes wouldn't break the connection it had." How can I touch the wife of a man who has so graciously shown me hospitality?It just woudn't be like me who is "_kind and charming and is really, just here for a visit_" " he mocked and barked a laugh, " Its like troy all over again, isn't it?" he teased and was about to taunt her more when he heard her give a big intake of breath.

Hera's eyes narrowed into slits and he could practically see where her head was concluding to. " You! You plan to overthrow my husband, then!" she yelled in fear and triumph and in her haste to leave—to just leave anywhere, tell someone of this man's plans—she forgot that he was a man as strong as her son. He was probably even at the same age as her son. But that didn't matter to him.

When Loki had tightened his hold of her arm, he gritted out," Yes, its like troy all over again" he repeated," But I am not here to shed blood." He mused at her struggles, " I am here for you"

" Why?" Hera's anguished cry came. She cried because she couldn't understand him. She cried because she couldn't understand herself when she could just call her muses to fetch her, help her. She cried because she couldn't understand why she just wouldn't use her powers to get her out of this situation. But as she understands, Loki was immortal and had powers too. Was this one of them? Did he have some hold of her?

Hera stiffened when the giant trailed kisses up her neck, then to her jaw and Hera whimpered in protest when Loki came near her lips.

He stopped soon and he surprised her.

His lips though began to glide back down and he buried his head on her neck. Ignoring her previous question, he decided to ask one of his own.

" Why do you love him?" he asked in a question that almost broke, his hands tightening her to his grasp.

Hera looked down at him incredulously or at least, what she could see of him. " Because he's my husband!" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world next to their noses. His breath on her neck tickled her somewhat.

" Yes, I know." He grunted as he pulled his head back to look at her. " But why do you love him?" and she found that even though her mouth was open, she couldn't find a retort building back to spat at him.

For a while, they stared at each other.

That is, until, they heard Pegasus's whine. And they knew that Zeus was back. Loki immediately let her go and Hera quickly ran towards the magnificent gates of Olympus to welcome him back in her embrace, wishing that he could give her the attention Loki kept on providing for her.

* * *

A/N: Argh. Sorry for the Loki part. I felt that it would be weird if Hera was paired up with another God since I know that no God would be foolish enough to invoke the wrath that is Zeus. And I was too lazy to be creative and make a new God. So I opted, well, since this IS Mythology, why not adopt Loki from Norse mythology?

Maybe in the next chapter, more about Loki would be revealed. I don't know. Just maybe, if you guys would review, I'll add in a chapter as long or even longer than this one. Assuming of course, that you guys liked this.

Anywho! To answer questions I know would be asked, no; this isn't what you think it is. Mainly, I just want to prove that Hera deserves some love. And Zeus needs to give a damn about her because he's pretty lucky to have her, that man-whore.

So. Enough ranting. Reviews please~! They make my day!


End file.
